Missing
by a differentGuest
Summary: You had one decision, it was yours to make. Every decision counted, and one step in the wrong direction can ruin everything. You did take that step, and it caused you to lose your retainer. What now? How could you possibly end the war without the assistance you need? The world counts on you, and the thorns is more than you can bear. DISCONTINUED
1. A Rebellious Action

****More info: I do not own the cover page. It was created by an artist on DeviantART.  
**

 **I thank you for clicking on my story, and I hope it was interesting as the summary.  
**

I was deep in my slumber that night after a battle well fought. It was a close one all right; a threat of death was posed. A berserker in the night nearly held me captive. It seemed his axe was recently sharpened, and was excited for the scent of blood. I am assuming his excitement wasn't as strong as a certain someone's dedication for me. Why? Well, this man happened to save me. His agile ways always have served me, with no failure contained. He was a man of pride.

The moment he clogged the axe wielder's path to me, he turned to me. There was a very pleased smirk on his face, his eyes closed, giving me the very thought of him saying "You're welcome. I'd much rather die than you." As soon as that moment died, I gave a quick strike with the Noble Yato. I finished off the enemy.

I wish we could all be like that to one another; Nohr and Hoshido alike. We could all be welcoming towards one another, and all peace would be infinite. However, there is always something in the way of that; this time, it was Garon. That monster the Nohrians called "father."

I was surprised when Xander couldn't see the pure evil the obsidian ruler has. He didn't want to withdraw his troops and join me and the Hoshidans. Neither did the other three. It triggers sadness in my heart to know none of them followed me.

Once all of my reflective thinking came through, a bell was rung. My eyes slowly became exposed to the light around me. Looking around, I saw the same Nohrian butler I saw every morning.

"Hello, lady Kamui. How are you this morning?" He smiled the same as always.

"I'm fine. You ask me this every morning. Why worry?" I replied.

"You need to be one-hundred fifteen percent satisfied. I always have to be notified when you aren't 'fine.'" He told me. He then handed me a boiling-hot glass of tea. "Your favorite," he said once it was handed over.

He knew me so well, of course. The drink was pretty sweet. The heat was just right as well. The cup looked the same as the others. It was white, had this pattern that reminded me of Nohr, (Purple wavy lines, with black ones parallel to the purple streaks.) and had a matching plate.

I took a sip, and put the cup on the matching saucer. "So, do you have my agenda set up already?" I asked.

"As always." He smiled, and handed a schedule. "First, I will be making breakfast for everyone in the mess hall. Then, we have a war meeting. Of course, Ryoma and Takumi will be attending as well. Afterwards, you will be having your daily bath in the hot springs. Then, another meal will be cooked by whoever is in charge in those hours. After your meal, you'll have a sparring session with Ryoma, he expects to see you. The rest of the schedule varies, depending on the war plans." He said in one breath.

"It's good that you memorized that." I mentioned.

"Yes, every little detail is important to me."

"Well, if breakfast is first then, should we be going?" I questioned.

"Of course, milady. This way." He led me out of my own room like a four-year-old lost in a mansion.

We walked down the path, passing by the armory, rod store, lottery shop, and smithy. Right beyond those buildings was the mess hall. There was a few people already gathered there, waiting on food. What was odd was it seemed everyone in the army had shown up, except for Setsuna.

"Setsuna!" I yelled to her. She was actually had her back toward the mess hall. _Ugh, clueless, isn't she?_

She turned around to see a crowd of hungry master ninjas, spear masters, snipers, etc. "Oh, are we eating?" She asked.

"Of course, come on over!" I responded.

She walked slowly towards us and suddenly got attacked by the puppet guarding this section of the castle. It already had its yumi out, ready to strike. He pulled and the arrow went after her. I heard something move, but I was completely unaware of what it was.

Then, out of nowhere, something blocked the arrow's way from damaging the clueless retainer; it was Kaze. _Shoot!_ I could never tell when a ninja was moving from place to place, but he guarded her.

"Leave it to me," Kaze turned to look at the jumped Setsuna. Her face was a faint pink. I guess she never experienced a rescue with a ninja in action before.

Kaze exterminated the puppet fairly quickly. Of course, he used his best method as a master ninja: shurikens. His weapons were like an extension of his body, and flowed like water. He simply disappeared and then he beheaded the puppet while reappearing.

"Your battle has ended!" He cried as he became invisible yet again.

I immediately turned to Jakob. "What was that!?"

As he was serving the "customers" he came up with a theory. "Hm, it appeared the puppets have malfunctioned."

I gave him a skeptical look. I was nothing when it came to technology such as this. Of course, it is pretty obvious as to why; I was sheltered the majority of my life. "What do we do about that?"

"Fear not. Remember my endless abilities at your command. I actually happened to study the anatomy of puppets, and I know how to reboot them back in position. If my work fails, and of course it shouldn't, a mechanist would know the way."

"Well, shouldn't you be taking a look now?" I asked.

"What does it look like milady? Does it look like I have an extra set of arms and legs? No. Forgive me for the delay, but I'll get to it once I serve all the soldiers. Here, have some of my fine raw slices of fish."

He gave me a plate of the fish. It was finely cut. Every little detail seemed perfect. Every slice was the exact same size! The aroma was pleasing too.

Another detail I have noticed about Jakob was the fact that he kind of sassed me off. I turn to see the puppet, with its head dangling and made a big decision.


	2. Confusion

Later on through the day, I saw Jakob gazing upon the puppet. I happened to see him squat, which was a rare sight. The butler had one finger resting on his chin; critically thinking. Another notable fact would be he had his eyes locked in one area of the machinery. I couldn't help but not to observe his every action. However, he took forever. He rewired this and rewired that. He took so long, I eventually became fed up with his long while spent. I needed him. Not for a duty, but more of a request. My heart found it necessary to speak with the Nohrian butler.

Since he would do anything for me, I walked up toward him. Usually, he wouldn't mind me interrupting his work. Thankfully, this was no different. I called to him.

"Jakob, can we talk? I've made my mind up about something."

He immediately stopped what he was doing. His pupils adjusted as his gaze fixed upon me. He displayed a warm smile fairly quick. He replied. "Of course milady."

"Well, the truth is…" I came to a stop. I didn't know exactly how to admit this. My tongue suddenly felt heavy, and it also felt like some sort of substance was stuck in my esophagus. It felt impossible to say anything more.

Because of my difficulty stringing words together, I was relieved when Jakob had continued the conversation. "Please, do not hesitate. You have but to ask, and I will assist any way imaginable."

This almost felt like the little incident that occurred earlier pretty much didn't happen. My wonder is whether he is ashamed of it and is burying it in the back of his mind, or he is acting innocent. Of course, my second conclusion seems a bit farfetched. Or is it…

As the usual, he verbally explained how he would do anything of the sorts for me. "For you milady, I would walk through fire and ice…"

I stopped him there. "Look, you say this every time I speak to you. After that you'd say 'I would charge into an army of Faceless if you asked it of me.'"

He looked utterly shocked. He must've not expected me to recite his own words. "Besides," I continued. "This isn't anything like that."

"Remember, my talents are not limited!" He said once again. They do seem limited according to my opinion. If he can't take up a simple request when first asked, or if he is unable to politely say that he'd do it later on, they are not as good as he will think they will be.

"I can cook, clean, sew, smith, demolish, or brick lay anything you might require." His same old phrases flowed out of his mouth while my thoughts were sliding my attention away from the retainer.

"I know you are extremely capa-"I was interrupted.

"Forgive me for my immodesty…" He said briefly. "It is all because of you I am so accomplished in the butlery arts."

"Would you let me finish!?" I said, after all the anger and me was built up, and released in those five words. "I know you were pretty reliable…" My face turned away from him.

"And yet, you clearly have something to tell me that you believe I won't want to hear… Wait, 'were?'" He said in a worried tone once that sank in.

"Jakob…I—" I said, feeling anxiety swoosh through my body.

"Yes?"

"I—" I was tempted to say it.

My hesitancy felt like it gone on for way too long. Ryoma had shown up, and I never blurted out what I wanted to say. I froze when my 'Oni Chan' came.

"Kamui, are you ready for the sparring session? I have been waiting around at least a half an hour for it to initiate, and you are already late. Are you okay?" Ryoma said.

It took me ten seconds to respond. "…Yeah. I'm ready. Go get me a practice katana, and I'll be waiting at the training area." I turn away from him, with a shocked look still stuck on his face. His eyes dulled, and he looked down. He body basically expressed that he felt hopeless. Then again, at the corner of my eye, I see him getting back to work. I wasn't sure if he was bipolar, or he likes to hide his feelings. That retainer happened to be filled with mysteries. I ignore it as I walk down to the training arena.

Once I made it to my destination, Ryoma stood with a katana in each hand. "Since my sacred weapon would pose an advantage, I decided I would use a basic bronze katana as well." He hands me my one piece of arsenal available.

We both got in our positions. He bent down like any samurai would, and I, well, was in my 'Nohr Princess' pose. Our eyes met, for a prolonged period of time waiting on the first strike. It almost seemed we were both being indecisive about this. Our eyes both spoke the same message: "You go first."

The one moment I got distracted, he found an opportunity to strike. I 'wake up' from my thoughts and block it. He jumps back, and he waits on me. The expression on him encouraged me to go. Therefore, I charge forward and was way off.

I can immediately tell one difference between Xander and Ryoma: Ryoma had expression in training. Xander, however, always kept a straight face. I'm guessing it's a tactic to fill the opponent with surprises. No wonder Nohr was known for their conquests.

Ryoma swung his katana, and I flinched. Once that happened, he tried to hit me once again. The outcome wasn't what he had wanted.

He jumped back to his position and spoke. "Your reflexes are quite fast, but usually you don't fight like this. Is something bothering you?"

"Ryoma, it's not important," I replied, drawing my face to the side.

He walked up to me. "Kamui, I haven't seen you in years, but I can still tell when you are upset. Speak of it. Please tell me. What has been troubling you?"

My troubled look became more obvious. "Well, I…"

The sword master had his eyes laid on me. "Are you stressed about our trip to Demon's Falls coming up?"

"That isn't the reason why I have been worried. But now that you mention it, I do feel a bit worried about that."

"Hmm…" He murmured. "I can't think of it."

"Okay," I said. "It's Jakob."

"Hmm? I'm listening." Ryoma suddenly sounded interested, rather than concerned.

I blushed. "It's not like that!"

He exhaled. "Alright. Now explain."

"It's just that, he's been acting unusual lately. I gave him an order earlier today, and for once, he objected. He's never done this to me before. Have ever had issues like this with your retainers Saizo and Kagero?"

"Well, not me. They always knew what they were doing. However, if you need an example set, Hinoka's would be the perfect ones," he smiled.

"What are they like? I've heard of their misadventures. Setsuna and Azama, right?"

He looked up toward the sky. "Yes, that's their names. One time, Setsuna got caught in a Wyvern trap. Then, Azama tried to get her out with only his bare hands. He forgot about his rod, and possibly could've used it. Realizing his hands didn't do the trick, he was in search of things that would break the trap open. He spent hours doing this. Hinoka just stood by until Azama had given up. Then, she just used a spear, and it broke open. The poor monk felt dumbfounded." He chuckled.

"Well, that almost sounds like Felicia!" I replied, laughing.

"You sound better already," Ryoma smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes. Shall we get back to sparring now?" I said with half of my heart.

Ryoma answered physically. He drew out the brass katana he was using earlier out of its sheathe. I reacted by doing the same. I was only somewhat prepared for the next round. Sure, he made me laugh. However, one laugh wasn't enough to break the sadness that chained me up emotionally. My head was still drifting off to times in Nohr. All the pastimes the silver-haired man and I have shared together. Everything have seemed to be perfect before. Even after choosing my path, I still had some relief from my stress. He always took care of small jobs for me, making me feel better.

But now, it wasn't the case. That could completely morph into a new problem. I had to tell him how I feel—and fast.

 **I do** **NOT** **own Jakob and Corrin's C support. It is property of Nintendo, and Intelligent Systems.**

 **I'm sorry for taking forever to post this. My internet was been out for quite some time. With that in mind, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Dedicated or Dissident:The Firing

**Sorry for the long delay. I've been trying to figure out where I wanted this story to go. Any hoo, enjoy!**

The rest of the spar wasn't anything special. Ryoma had me easily of course. His technique seemed flawless every time he drew out a katana! It always mesmerized me as to how he became so professional to me. Well, not exactly always. Specifically, since when I first reunited with my true family. Don't get me wrong, the Nohrians were amazing to be around. Their presence always seemed to fill me with joy and satisfaction. What really tore me was their blind souls. Like I have mentioned before, they still believe their so called "father" is a good king. Sure, they were clueless about his nasty plot of murdering King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto. But still, what if I was the one that perished rather than my blood mother? What would be their reaction!? Not to mention, they hold their kingdom with a firmer grip than their own sibling. They had an open opportunity to unite with me and the Hoshidans. Xander just plain refused. I need to know as to how he adores Nohr more than a childhood sibling. Oh, the questions!

I can't believe my army is about to head out to Demon's Falls as well. We have traveled so far, yet we still have quite the ways to go. We all have grown as individuals, and have grown more powerful and strategic every step of the way. Then again, do we have enough wits and strength to take out an Obsidian Ruler that rules with an iron fist? His army is gradually strengthening while ours is.

While I was reflecting on my life, I saw the recently-became-disobedient butler. He was just walking toward the same direction I was oddly. He looked happy as if he accomplished something. I didn't have to guess twice to figure that one out. He repaired the string puppet, didn't he? I didn't want to talk to him because of how angry and confused I felt at him. However I needed answers, and I had to reveal my thoughts and ideas.

"Jakob, shouldn't you be preparing for our trip to Demon's Falls?" I asked him.

He didn't hesitate to reply. "Yes, milady. I am going to your room to gather your supplies, and I'll retrieve my own in time."

"Well, since you are doing that, I am assuming you have finished repairing the problem that occurred earlier today?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, let's get down to business. I have to tell you something. Here, sit," I commanded him. We both sat right beside each other on a bench right outside my private quarters.

"Now," I inhaled really deeply. I dropped my hands into my lap, and looked straight forward, not giving out any eye contact. I was that stingy. "Jakob, I have been considering this all day. It'll shock you for sure. Are you ready to hear what I'm about to say?"

He nodded slowly. I could tell from the side of my vision. He looked really nervous. "….Of course, milady."

I inhaled once more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I just wanted to stall. Admitting things aloud is not my strong suit whatsoever. "Are you really really sure?"

It almost looked like he was beginning to grow impatient. He hands had transformed into fists, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Yes."

"Jakob, I want to be independent."

His pupils dilated smaller dramatically the second I finished saying 'independent.' "Milady?" He dropped his dagger, which was in his hand for an unknown reason. "Independent? That's just like saying you would like to die at this very moment!"

"I know this wasn't how you wanted it. Neither did I. This was very unexpected."

"Unexpected indeed!"

"Yes. Both the decision, and your behavior earlier on today. I just feel neglected, and I have less trust than I once had. I know it was once, and very sudden, but I am very unsure of you as my servant anymore." _Should I be telling him all this!? Is it like I can STILL trust him!? Aren't my words a bit more personal than what they should be at all!?_

"Milady, I…I…" He began to stutter.

"Hm?" One of my eyebrows raised, waiting for his response.

He bowed his head for at least a half of a minute. He raised his head, and nodded. "I can't leave you."

"Yes, you can. I'm sorry for sounding a bit cruel, but I'm the boss, and I say you can."

His face began to grow even more tense. His eyebrows furrowed, he wore an expressionless frown, and his cheeks were a bit puffy. "You can't deny my reason to live."

"Aren't you exaggerating a little?"

"Not in the slightest. You were the only person who took the time to talk with and encourage me. I will never forget the kindness you showed me, and I will be indebted to you forever." He began to smile.

"I can feel you desperateness present in those very words." I looked down, and back to him. "Then again, my decision is final."

He shook his head. Then, his face brightened as if the Heavens' light shone down on him. "I'll make it up to you." Then his face returned to its neutral position.

It grew silent. It was just about the evening. Most of the birds perched near their nests, preparing for slumber. The sun was about to return to the mountains, and many of the campers have prepared for our next trip.

"I promise." He continued as he got up, and ran toward my room.

He was trying to make a good start to make it up, I bet. My prediction was that he was going to continue gathering my items, and then do various deeds to convince me to rehire him. My question would be what was up with him before. His behavior has been bipolar recently. From completely rebellious to a rich sense of duty. Was he up to something? Only time could answer that question for me.

I got up, and went to my room.

 ***Jakob and Kamui attained support level C***

 **Enjoyed it? I hope so!**


	4. Disrespect or Misunderstanding?

Jakob's POV

This isn't going to be fun. My life has just shattered into fragments of flashbacks. Flashbacks of events that I may not ever recover. Yes, serving Kamui was fun. Anything for her, I'd do. Somehow, she doesn't believe me. What was it that I did incorrectly? I can't recall of such tragedy in recent events. Even when I concentrate on it, in a mass quantity, nothing rings a bell. Have I been played by someone? Someone in the army? Truly at heart, I don't trust many others other than Kamui. Drop that thought. She no longer thinks I'm useful to her anyways.

So, it's all up to me now. It's either I win her trust back, or I become dissenter to her. One or the other. It's simple as that. If the concept is a lack of trust, in Kamui's eyes, I'll give her the same.

However, I did promise I'd make it up to her. If I decided to do one misdemeanor act, I would have been banished immediately. What would I do then? Die in the woods of the Forlorn? Be consumed by Faceless? The answer to that would be entirely unpredictable. If I chose to follow her, my agenda would become more tranquil than ever. I'd finally redeem myself to who I truly belong to.

If my preference were to be the opposing one, my plans would roll downhill. Nothing could be accomplished. The task at hand now is on a jagged journey to what could become nothingness.

I find myself leaning toward winning her respect once more. I feel of it as the right path.

My head ached at all of the reflecting being done. My eyes were pierced at the brightness of my environment. The giant orb of fire was about to be consumed be the great mountains in the distance.

Despite the piercing, and pain, I was still dwelling on questions I still had. Why did this happen? Was it fate itself that chose it to happen or, was this a complete misunderstanding? I'm unsure of who or what that would have given me that response.

Well, given or not, maybe I could talk it over with some tea once we are victors that advance past Demon's Falls, toward Castle Krakenburg. Maybe we could speak our minds, and possibly I'll obtain her perspective upon the situation? Hard to tell if such a thing were to happen. It is a plan conceived, but will that plan go into action? There was no way she take the request in at first hand. She would be too stubborn to accept. I know her all too well for her to jump at me with surprises. She is-predictable.

At the time at hand, I was in front of the Dawn Armory. I had Lady Kamui's supplies ready for the trip to the treacherous road ahead. It consisted of: Extra water, (keep in mind, a place like that will be scorching.) some rice and peaches, rods (She is a Hoshidan Noble), and kodachis (For farther distance, and in case she would prefer not to scratch her Noble Yato.).

All of the consisting items were stored in a small sack. I recently stopped by at the mess hall to gather the food, and the spring for the liquid. The rods I had as leftovers. (I happen to have several since I'm a butler.) I just evacuated from the armory to gather kodachis.

Because that task was no longer on my plate, it was time to take out the trash. I have yet to gather my things. Thankfully, I do not require so much. I already equipped my trusty dagger, and my essentials such as food and water were just around the corner. (Thankfully, the springs and whatnot are relatively nearby the armory. Kamui just prefers her premade from the mess hall.)

I dashed over lightly toward the peach tree. It was abundant of its ripe fruit. During this time of year, those peaches were at its best in taste, and nutrition. The plant happens to be not very tall, so no challenge occurred when transferring the food to my hands.

I was satisfied glancing at the yumminess of the victuals I contained in my hands. I was on my way to Kamui's quarters to hand over her essentials, and traveled closer as I smelled the varied aromas of the comestibles.

I approached the door, and realized the difficult part was just about to commence: communication with the Hoshidan Noble. I no longer began to think of my internal issues, and pushed the door open in a gentle manner with one hand, two sacks in the other.

She didn't say anything. One look, and back to her hair it was. It appeared normally, there was no flaws to it whatsoever. Why would she be gazing at it? Well, I do not find it necessary to search for an answer, rather to speak it.

"I have your items ready for our next journey," I began.

She was still looking in the mirror, acting not interested in the slightest. "Mm-hm."

Has she lost ALL respect towards her servant? Allow me to correct that: "Ex-servant." Just because of one slip up, it doesn't mean she had authority to begin to do such unrighteous acts.

"Why are you gazing upon your locks? None of us are going to a formal ceremony or anything of the sorts."

"I always make sure it's in its best condition," She replied of what seemed untruthful.

"Where do you want me to—"

"Right beside my bed." She interrupted.

The sack was placed beside her slumber area. Then, I spoke once again. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, one second."

Then, I had just about lost myself. I was done with her selfish games. Childish at best. It was aging, rapidly. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing," her voice began to get an angry tone.

"There is!" I took a deep breath. "You have dropped all of your kindness and heroine-like personality!"

"No, nothing like that has happened!" She bang her fist on the dresser. "You're the one who doesn't understand what I'M going through!" Her eyebrows were extremely furrowed.

"I do! You are the one that hangs the balance between Hoshido and Nohr! You are destined to finish the continuous dread between the kingdoms! I can also begin to comprehend the stress it comes with. I just want to know one thing: Where's your respect?"

"…."

"Hm?" An eyebrow was raised.

With no answer, she ran out the door. I began to sense sadness nearby. Agony was near, but it was hard to tell why it existed. For sure, it wasn't me. All I had was anger, but not sadness.

Another detail was present: Her sack was left behind. No thoughts required, I grabbed it, and walked out the door.

 **I really hope you guys liked this one. I really hope it does not disappoint. I want everyone to enjoy what I have created, but for sure, not everyone will. If you didn't enjoy it, well thank you for looking, at least.**


	5. Burning Falls: Part One

Kamui's POV

The smell of sea salt traveled through my nose. The crashing of tides were entirely audible. On my two feet, it was a challenge keeping myself on them. The platform I am currently on is wobbly. That intimidated me, and forced me to open my eyes. My pupils adjusted to the new light into my surroundings and found myself on a boat.

We recently flipped through dimensions, thanks to Lilith. Our setting transformed from my fortress to a voyage toward Nohr.

I can feel fear rushing through me every moment we grow closer to the dark kingdom. I didn't know how to face my other two siblings. Leo was intimidating up until he admitted what he spoke of was all false. Then, he was a brother who assisted his sister to the Rainbow Sage, obtaining the Noble Yato. I have seen Elise once. She had the desire to defend me. However, Xander gave out his perspective in the distrust in his "little princess."

How will I face Xander now? His strength and willpower to defend Nohr has exceeded great heights since I decided to aid my blood siblings. Was it his own will that led him to the extraordinary glory he has now, or was it the hideous ruler Garon that pushes him for his sake? I only have one way to find out: approaching him in Castle Krakenburg.

How about Camilla, my loving and doting older sister that happened to support me in every aspect positively? I couldn't even figure that one out for myself. She seems so one-sided to me. We never, ever had a single argument or nothing of the sorts. Leo, yes, but with Camilla, it never seemed to be possible. Will she open up a new, darker side to murder her sister with an axe, or stay as the Camilla I know and love at this point in time? I really hope she will remain to what is familiar.

These questions should not confuse one's head as to my opinions on my siblings of Nohr. I still love them, regardless of my questionings of their future behaviors. They were my childhood, and hopefully, will be part of my daily life once this dreadful war comes to a conclusion. And when I say 'conclusion', I'd prefer the outcome of it to be positive. All that is irrelevant will draw me to anxiety.

Speaking of siblings, Ryoma came to me and began to speak. He seemed a bit neutral.

"Well, our journey has been a rough one, but we're finally here. We will arrive at Nohr soon."

"I'm having a difficult time believing that this is truly occurring, the fact we will be dethroning Garon soon."

Takumi began to slip into the conversation. "Don't get too comfortable here. Once we withdraw the boat, turning back will not be an option. No fleeing, no hiding."

Takumi had a lack of trust of me from the beginning. He always branded me as a Nohrian. Even when he discovered the fact I am his sister, his belief must have differed from the others. His reaction of me? A setup from the one and only Garon. Only a while back a slowly paced bond had been achieved. Just when I chose his side, what he was fighting for, he began to form a speck of respect for me.

I then nodded to him. "I agree. We should formulate for combat at once. When we exit the dock, our downtime will already be dispersed."

After my words left my mouth, Ryoma began to speak again. "Before we head into battle, I need to notify you on an event."

I nodded, and he received the notion to continue. "Yukimura sent me a message right before we began our journey on sea."

"How on Hoshido could that even arrive to us!?"

"By sky knight. Point A was the Bottomless Canyon, and she traveled here, which is now point B. They had a rough flight, and are out of energy. Sakura, thankfully, is caring for both the rider and steed."

"It's good that Sakura is sharpening her skills as a healer. Now, what did the message say?"

"Nothing that will lift our spirits although it needs to be known. What Yukimura wrote states that we are still holding Hoshido's line, but I believe that will not last much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mokushu is allied with Nohr."

"No! Why must that happen!?"

"That's not even the worst of this miserable message."

"Go on."

"It has aged by several weeks. We may have lost already, or barely holding up."

"That makes the clock nearly go off, doesn't it? Are we even close to our destination?"

"The next docking point may take a few days."

Takumi joins in once again. "The map doesn't say that. It says our stop is dead ahead. Didn't we say we were going this direction anyway? Demon's Falls exists on it."

"That's right, I recall mentioning of it before. Should we change plans, or stick to the original plan?"

"We'll travel to Demon's Falls like we planned out before. We'll spare a few days and some lives if Hoshido is still standing."

"Alright, informing our captain will not be an option, then."

Jakob's POV

We abandoned what was comforting. We once had a welcoming sea breeze upon us, that didn't endanger us, nor made us thrilled to shelter on the massive body of liquid. It was enjoyable, however, not enough for me to dwell on it.

Thinking about it, I have a preference on it over this monstrosity. It lacked anything that would have interested me. It has an eerie stench, it smacks heat in your face, and jabs fear down your throat. Not a pleasant experience at all. It's necessary to approach this area with caution.

Azura, Ryoma, and Kamui were already outside. I was yet to be there, holding the two sacks in each hand. Stepping toward the three, Ryoma seemed to be in aghast once I landed beside Kamui.

"The falls…are literally ON fire!"

Oh, that does ring a bell. Not the kind that bares the purpose of alarming milady when dinner was complete, but reminds me of a tale of some sort.

"Centuries ago, oil had mixed into what was once water. No one is for sure what had to cause it to set aflame, but could have happened possibly by an accident or a lighting strike. That was how the strange phenomenon initiated."

"Is there any path that would guide us past it?" Ryoma asked.

I shook my head. "No. Nohrians have steered clear of this burden. A path is nonexistent due to that."

Ryoma did not respond up until an object caught his attention. "I feel some Dragon Veins! Kamui, do you feel them as well?"

"I believe. Why?"

"It would create a path for us to get by."

"We may want to tread carefully. I feel something vicious in the area." I warned.

The others began to blabber on about what they planned on doing. I wasn't sure if what I meant by vicious was the stoneborn, but possibly something that I obtained. A small flying creature flew by me, and a rolled up paper landed on my head. It was tied by a string, and I undone it. What the letter spoke of gave me chills.

 _Destroy their path. Don't let anyone get past this molten area. They shall die!_

I shook. I didn't know if that was occurring due to the jabbing of fear, or this command. Either way, it had to be accomplished. What was about to happen was going to be a treacherous action. If I were to refuse it, I would be executed.

I immediately rolled up the paper and tucked it in the back pocket of my pants, and breathed hard. I was already afraid of failure, but I gathered enough encouragement to steel myself.

 **If you are bewildered about the part with them talking about already knowing about Demon's Fall, I will clarify that. They already happened to know in my story, so I changed dialogue.**


	6. Burning Falls: Part Two

Kamui's POV

A smoking stench rules the atmosphere. It could lead to one gagging easily, only to ward off passerby to create a threatening appearance overall. It's not just that detail, but the wisps flying above the molting lava, the infestation of Stoneborn, and especially the falls. They both contain a characteristic of being boisterous; not in a positive manner. Their roaring sounds like screaming, a warning to all not to draw near.

Despite its anatomy, I must get through it. It's a necessity. I may have pounds of stress and other problems weighing me down, but it won't stop me. My issues with Jakob won't stop me. I have to focus. _Come on now, breathe…._ All right, down to business.

The heir of Hoshido may be correct on one thing, which being the dragon veins beyond us may get us by. However, I can't see the use of them. This statue stands behind two veins, and what really gets me bewildered is whether or not it's guarding them. Being observant, I noticed it holding a white orb in a hand. It is either a projectile that supposedly is attempting to attack if harmed, or an empty threat. There are no given signs of each, so I'm going to quell that curiosity by experimenting; it's the only way.

Dashing over and avoiding the gooey plasma, I step to the statue. I shut my eyes, then my feet brushed against the vein. My hands were down, eyebrows furrowed and I called upon it, mentally. _I call upon you, Great Dragons! Lend me your strength!_

From the ground, a stream of hyper energy burst toward the sky. With my eyes closed, I usually imagine the stream as a golden color. I couldn't hear anything outside this invincible force field, or at least it seemed to be a secure force.

The feeling of it was a somewhat hard to explain. I know myself that this wasn't my first time I requested for the Great Dragons' help, and I used their veins before. However, every time I use one, it feeds me a new sensation. Or, so it seemed. It rubbed a frigid finger on my body, and reminded me of a wave of water. Then again, it felt like the frigid finger got to the point where it would burn me as well as it wouldn't.

Opening my eyes, the whoosh of Dragon Vein renewed my focus. I readjusted to my surroundings, seeing a difference. That difference didn't happen to be the desired one. More lava spewed where I first jumped over the small pool just to get to this destination. It wasn't a baby anymore; it was a monster.

The flying units that went on this trip didn't have too much trouble with this, but I couldn't risk everyone else's lives over something so silly. There was another opportunity to fix this anyway. The Vein I did use had a neighbor, and I assumed the opposite from it.

I did the same process again with the Vein. This formed a bridge for my team. Then, they crossed from it. Afterward, I watched in the distance, seeing my party slashing any boulder bashing creature they came across.

Seeing the success of my party, I advance to an identical statue. Of course, it stood at a more distant area, and I had to weaken a few Stoneborn. My feet flew by the blistering, smoldering slag.

There was this one particular Stoneborn that was a true obstacle. He uttered a threat of damage to my physical well-being. My Noble Yato was thankfully sturdy enough just to block me from the boulder the monster once contained in head. Planning ahead, if it were to attempt to lunge an attack once again, I'd run past the flying projectile. Through this tactical process, (if you could call it that.) I had to first take note of how fast a Stoneborn actually moved. Thankfully, its gait was just as slow as an inanimate object, or it felt so.

The outcome? I obviously was near tearing it to shreds. However, showing mercy, I left it in its idle position and didn't finish it off.

I activated the next Dragon Vein, and having enough fate on my side, the bridge merged into its rational shape. The group seemed to triumph through the travel up until…

I let out a gasp. _How could that just happen!?_ My eyes shot to its most in wideness. My grip on my sacred sword sought to be less steady. In the distance, I see several bewildered faces; a bright cast in confusion.

I know this action wasn't of my doing. There was no possible accusation of me, the leader, making some sort of attempt such as this. The Dragon Vein that lied by me was still in a glowing manner, prepared for its purpose; to be used.

If there was another vein nearby, with the same function, where is it? And not only that, but who used it? I began to suspect someone of the opposing side; Nohr. Xander? How could it be him? Jakob said so himself that Nohrians in general avoided the premises.

Or could it be that an ally did the action? Last I checked, everyone was _for_ Hoshido, not against. I couldn't have suspected anyone who would do it.

Well, Takumi did argue about this area. We originally changed plans due to the potential danger this place had. We only had them changed once again due to the allotted time we possibly have remaining. If we took the other route, Castle Shirasagi would possibly collapse.

Could it be my silver-haired brother? Another point could be made was the fact that he did lack trust in me. So, he would possibly plot against me. But, why would he pose a danger against everyone else, including his siblings and retainers? I find the possibly of it by just trapping me, and covering everyone else.

Then again, why would he decide to pose a threat towards one who was benefiting his kingdom? Not that he was the heir, but a brother to it? He holds a hatred towards Nohrians, whom are against.

Okay, none of that made sense, so it was impossible that the Fujin Yumi wielder was the culprit.

All of a sudden, I noticed my two Falcon Knights getting the flightless soldiers to the opposite side of the flaming magma, which was still waiting for a victim to swallow. I took note of this as a somewhat slow process, but it worked.

By the time of the final landing, everyone was surrounded by villains. In all my might, I caught up with everyone to assist in the situation that was just born.

"There you are, Kamui." Hinoka sighed with relief.

"Is there a problem?"

"My Pegasus has grown tired."

"Can't you have Sakura revive its energy?"

"That would have been my first solution. As it turns out, she is out of rods. And before you ask, Azama is out too." She began to murmur. "So much for a retainer."

"Please, don't give up." I implored to her.

"You don't know me all too well," she chuckled. "You know I won't." She ended the phrase with a smile.

"Anything at all I could take action to? You know I'm always here."

"A little support would be nice."

"Alright, let me notify to the rest," I turned to the other direction. "Change of plans. I will no longer take care of the Dragon Veins. Hinoka needs a little rest, and I must support her a bit. Ryoma, could you handle all of the Veins?"

"Will do, anything you say," he nodded in trust. He unsheathed his Raijnito, and began to hunt for the upcoming Vein.

It was a good opportunity to actually observe just a bit while fending off enemies. I could see for myself what exactly is going on. I may discover the cause of the bridge's immolation.

Due to Hinoka's condition, I decided to take the attack position. Sadly, regardless of position, my attention would be divided. It would fall at hand between the bridge, and enemies that lurk.

Of course, handling any of the Stoneborn was no difficult task. My main concern was my own feet. They seemed to be numb due to the rock and magma around. My feet just ached due to stepping on piercing rock, and burned from hints of ember on them.

Ryoma finally makes it to the next Vein, and I see him activate the correct one. He had fifty percent to select the correct one, so the odds weren't so bad.

In the distance, I see Ryoma basking in the flow of the Dragon Vein's powerful stream. Then, I turn to see the formation of the bridge. It was so cool seeing its formation. Shards of wood float in the air and they stick together to create the passageway.

We were ready to cross the bridge. Everyone else was in the front, so they could cross first. I just wanted to witness the fall of the bridge; if it occurs.

I was pleased to see the whole army on the other side. They had made it safely, but it now, I had a challenge. That was to confront the bridge, and actually attempt to cross it. Just the thought of it posed a threat. I wonder as to how a tiny detail such as that would actually trouble me with anxiety.

Just as I began to step on it, a projectile out of nowhere destroyed our key to the opposing side. It was a blur, so fast I couldn't describe what was shot. I only knew it was small, and it couldn't be the work of a Stoneborn. They wouldn't throw a small rock, and they happen to be too ignorant for this type of situation.

I was in a tight problem. Hinoka's partner was too exhausted to assist me across, a jump such as this would be too extensive, and I couldn't afford to lose my own feet.

"Kamui! What shall we do!?" Hinoka began to tense up.

"I'm unsure," I said, breathing somewhat heavily.

I took a look around, and saw there was one Stone born nearby. "I got it!"

"Speak of your plan, dear sister," Hinoka began to open up.

"Okay, there is a Stoneborn there. Since it is close, it could try to create an onslaught. While it does so, we take it down, but in the direction of the torturous ooze." I gestured to the enemy and the magma.

"Sounds a bit risky, but we could give that a shot. Does it require a signal?"

"No, just follow." I said it as I turned my body and ran toward the rock giant.

The boulder stood tall as I had my Noble Yato out. I spun and began my first strike. I landed lightly, and it began to open its head to release a rock. Due to the attacker's low accuracy, it had no possibility of damaging me. After it had its chance, I began to run toward point B.

There was an aspect I forgot about: These slugs are slow! It can take ages for one to travel! This became the only setback that I have witnessed so far. Otherwise, the verdict of it was the fact that it posed no challenge.

Well, I did have to risk just a bit however. I had to step so closely to the slag I was so uncomfortable with the thought of the outcome of my feet. Since I had decent agility, I pulled through. The creature did come right beside us. Just to think, a usual Stoneborn would have attacked from distance when it was given an opportunity. I am going to make an assumption that this one is below average.

Once it did nearly corner me to a point to where I nearly was off the rock, I made a jump for it. I slid down its spine afterward. Hinoka solely just flew to the backside of it, and I knocked it out before it could land another attack. It landed in the lava face first.

We cross it. I smiled in satisfaction, containing the knowledge that this "bridge" was too sturdy to be thrashed down so easily.

We join the rest of them, noticing that all of the obstacles were eliminated.

We are currently on a rough road to success, but I know we can make it. Sure, there could have been an outcome that existed that displayed failure. I just have to grab the answers as to what forces are causing the madness. That thrown object, what was it? If someone or something threw it, who or what was it? I really hope I can get a grasp of those answers.

 **I have spent much time on this chapter. I really hope it has enough in it to be enjoyed. If you liked it, that's great! If not, I understand my writing style isn't your preference. However, I thank you for viewing, and also being patient to those who waited so long for a new chapter to be released.**


	7. A War Meeting

The way back to the Astral Plane was never proven difficult. When the hidden land was first seen by my own eyes, Lilith provided me a staff that teleported us back to our security blanket. Yes, I found much security here. I would always feel a peaceful vibe looming over me and everyone else, as if no war had ever initiated. However, the topic of war still stood on two feet. We would have our war meetings here, planning our next moves.

It was better to seek peace with thought rather than barging to Nohr, seizing Garon's throne. You would think that would pose no challenge since he was my "Father." Many would assume once you knew of one, you could thrash and kill them without effort ever being a necessity. No, playing it safe is the best I could offer.

Garon has changed, or so I believed. Xander would speak words of kindness he once had when I took residence in Nohr. Thinking of it now, Xander isn't to be trusted either. He had proved his loyalty of the dark kingdom, and abandoned the idea of assisting me in my journey. That is thought in my mind to be unfair, but in war, sacrifices are always made; regardless of size or reason.

Speaking of which, I had a war meeting to attend to today. I solely invited those who wished to come and discuss. Like any meeting, we thought of our next attacks, and what we were to do if a certain situation occurred. All who attend would have very thoughtful conversations, actually playing a battle in their heads. At the top of this would be Takumi and Ryoma. If they wanted to be, they had the possibility of becoming tacticians.

For Hinoka and Sakura, things differed. Hinoka was more of a listener, she would do the very words of the plan. She was a good one at it, no doubt. She hasn't seized to amaze me, not yet.

As for the youngest of my sisters, she was just too sensitive to even come and think of a battle plan. Every time she attempted to attend, she would come to tears. This stayed true to even the lightest of the topic.

All of the meetings were at the mess hall. This area seemed best suited because we could talk over dinner. You could say food makes one's focus greater. I'm am unsure if that's the case however. The only comment I could put out was that it could taste really good.

Those compliments went to Jakob. So, this is the first night he won't be preparing a meal, and that is only due to banishing him from laboring for me.

I must quell those poisoning thoughts. No longer should I dwell on that. Those actions could take me somewhere I mustn't be. I can't hire him back over something foolish as this. I can survive without gourmet refreshments.

I shook my head out of my trance as I stepped in to a welcoming aroma. It traveled through my nose as I pleasingly allowed it. I couldn't exactly specify what it was, but I admired it. It was something that hadn't been experienced before.

My sight was also used as well. My eyes laid on some warriors that were all ready for a long discussion on battle. As all the usual, I saw Ryoma and Takumi. I also have seen Saizo, Hinoka, and Hana. It was an unusually empty meeting. We would have some others as well, but we got few that would actually run the conversation. The others would consist of others that would listen, agree, or just plain argue. I'll provide an explanation on the arguing portion.

Setsuna is a prime example, and this is not a joke at all. She seems clueless, yes? Well, regardless of ideas, she'd toss a counterpoint toward it. Well, that aim would be a miss every time. It would stand as an irrational statement, or one that no person could agree upon.

I am actually thankful she didn't arrive. Otherwise, a storm of statements would be stirring the atmosphere at this very moment as I walk in. Ryoma would have been yelling for everyone to calm down as well.

Speaking of him, he greeted me first. "Hello, Kamui. Ready for a long conversation?" He spoke as he got out of his chair.

"Sure. I am curious as to what we have in mind. Also, what is that smell?"

"Well, it should be a familiar dish to you. I'm surprised that you don't recognize it." He looked at me.

"I don't have a clue as to what you speak of."

"You had it once," he paused. "Before the treacherous event of your kidnapping."

"Of course, that's how I don't remember it. It was ages back. Well, it also explains why I find it appealing. I find that odd, I now find it strangely familiar. Could you name the dish?"

"Sushi. Basically rice and fish. The rice gets stuck together, and the fish is in the middle." He breathed, as if he were to transition. "You should sit down. The meeting is about to commence." Ryoma gestured toward the table with the other chatting participants.

I gladly took the invitation and sat. I gained the feeling of comfort, and the dish was served. As the plate was placed in front of my face, nostalgia was hit right in my face. It triggered something, but not a memory. It was almost like I had one in my head, but the outcome was a blur. Half memory? I am uncertain as to what to call it.

Regardless of the specification, I dug into the sushi. It was devoured right as Ryoma gave an opening statement. My sense of hearing didn't even pick up half of his words since my actions were set as a distraction.

"Kamui?" Ryoma looked down at me.

"Yes?" I briefly lifted my head from the plate.

"The meeting?"

"Oh yes, sorry." I pushed the plate forward and began being attentive. That was shameful. I guess memories could be powerful to the point it takes control of one's mind.

"Now," the heir began. "We have recently had a devastation in Hoshido. They don't seem to hold up well at this point. What could we do to keep Shirasagi from falling?"

Takumi spoke as soon as Ryoma ended. "Couldn't we just send extra soldiers back to the castle? Reinforcements. I feel that as the best option."

"Hmm, how would that be possible? By the time they arrive, the castle would be merely dust and corpses all scarred by Nohr."

"How about Lilith?" I barged in. "She sends us externally from the Astral Plane back to our rightful place from where we stopped. Why not take the reinforcements to Lilith, and send them over to the castle?"

"Hold on. How could that happen? If it's so for 'our rightful place,' then how is it so for anywhere at all?"

"I agree that the idea seems farfetched. But it really isn't. Lilith is capable to send beings to anywhere. However, to remotely send anyone at a select location will require much energy drained from her."

"Is this risk one worth taking?"

"Only if she allows it, I believe we could put it to action."

"Good then." He clasped his hands together.

"Wait a second," Takumi began to feel skeptical. "What if she doesn't? It's necessary to find a backup plan!"

"Well," I breathed. "I feel that is she is just too nice to say 'no,' Takumi."

"Yeah, well, we need to ask her first!" He crossed his arms, with both eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay," I got out of my seat. "I will."

"Hey, no! We are in the middle of a _war meeting_ here, you can't just walk out of here like that!"

"Takumi," Ryoma began to stop him. "This is for the best. You care about the kingdom as much as I do, right?" He stood in front of Takumi, having an arm outstretched to keep Takumi from advancing any closer to me.

"Well, yeah, but…" Takumi's eyes began to look over to the side. "Rules are rules. She agreed to them ages ago. Recall that one of them was to 'not leave suddenly in the middle of the meeting unless an emergency occurs?'"

"Can't we just give her an exception?"

"NO!" He yelled. "One time I tried leaving, but you stopped me! So, end this act of hypocrisy! Don't you want to look good in front of your people?" He gestured over to Hana, Saizo, and Hinoka, who were all staring.

"Well, yes. Brother, you are being blind," The elder brother continued. "This will make me 'look good.' This plan is the sake of the kingdom of Hoshido. I'm being selfless. That is a trait many look up to."

"Fine." Takumi just loosened his tense pose, and was beginning to calm down.

"I'm glad that we agree." Ryoma smiled. "Now, sit down, and we'll discuss other plans."

I don't know how Ryoma was able to keep himself calm in a heated argument, opposing a relative. I admit the topic Takumi brought up was a bit unnecessary, but made sense in its own way. He just wouldn't have anyone break the rules, and I can see that. I just wonder whether the action came place due his somewhat lack of trust, or just because of his normal nature. Either way, it wasn't irrational.

My walk wasn't too long. It was rather enjoyable, actually. It was a silent and vacant experience, an uncommon one that I won't bear in a long time. The wind traveled gently in my long blonde locks my face basked in great warmth of the exposed sun. Clouds were no visitor at the moment, and the sky wore an attractive blue. With a great scene came no people. No, I am not preferring everyone to be dead. Merely, the saying "Silence is golden" applies to the atmosphere today.

I found an attachment to the beautiful weather, but I had progress to make. My planned action was one of simplicity. So, doing it shouldn't be a challenge.

Whispering a farewell to the warmth came a greeting to the frigid room of Lilith's. Of course, it bore the same appearance as usual—moist and dark. The black room complimented the cool-colored scales of Lilith's that never failed to calm me down in rough situations. It was kind of like the hot springs after a hectic battle of sort, but this tone fared differently. It gave me a grasp of emotional comfort after the stress of the outside world would nearly consume my mind. Sure, the fortress in general gave me security, but this place was its core. Other than my bedroom, of course.

I didn't have to initiate the conversation. She was the first to say something. Good thing too, since I was deep in thought. "Hello, Kamui. What brings you here today? You have already fed me, so you must have something else on your mind. What is it?"

"Well, actually, it's more of a request rather than a need of someone to speak too this time. You see, Castle Shirasagi is in need of reinforcements, desperately. I was wanting to know if you could teleport some of our soldiers to assist in the hardly held up battle."

She frowned, then nodded with her eyes shut in a decisive matter. "I will do it, but it has heavy price. However, I know this will do good to end the war."

"Lilith, is it larger than I think? Will you have to give up more than your energy?"

She nodded. "But, it isn't anything to worry over. Trust me, I'll live. It's certainly not death," she exhaled slowly.

"Okay, good. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Kamui. Like I just mentioned, I'll be fine."

There was this grudge that told me that communicated some sort of uncertainty. "Lilith, there must be something holding you back. You sound depressed."

Lilith's tone grew to an angry one. "No, I've made my mind. Can't you see!? This is for the good of the people!"

"Well…It's really selfless of you, but I'm also worried about your well-being as well."

She sighed, heavily. "The pain won't matter. I know that it'll fulfill my life mission, and that is to pay you back for the deed you've done for me."

"Alright. Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the way that turned out. You know, the way we nearly had an argument."

"Not a problem at all, take care." She gave a soft smile.

While she still wore the symbol of happiness, I waved and exited the place.

Jakob's POV

Good. The preparations are nearly at the completion state. Kamui shall be out of the meeting very soon, and everything will flow with a graceful pace. Well, that's what I hope. I can still imagine a problem to arise such as a verbal conflict, or worse—an onslaught of some sorts. I swallow hard as I wait patiently.

 **I'm sorry of this seemed like a useless chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it, nevertheless.**

 **Reviews are appreciated! If you liked it or hated it, speak your mind! My job is to fix it and transform it into a likable story! If it isn't, why? If it is good, what are the reasons?**

 **UPDATE: If you have noticed, I have removed the pairing of Jakob and Corrin/Kamui. Why? Well, I have made a decision and it's not to put romance in this story at all. How come? Well, that is for personal reasons. I'm sorry for the inconvenience for anyone.**


	8. Courageous or Ignorant: The Arguement

Jakob's POV

What I have decided to do may be a bit risky, but I may be capable of pulling it off. I am going to have some tea and chat with her. What makes this a daring attempt is the fact that she make come off as stubborn, and may not speak with me at all. She may even argue with me, or she could even offer a transition in her behavior, but that option seems doubtful. I have clung with hope that this outcome would become a reality. I would fancy it well if that happened.

My arrangements for the meeting was as flawless as I could make it. Every little detail contained the formal setup for the typical, not one thing out of place. I had the ideal location, the tea was the exact way to prepare it, and everything else in between was correct.

It was absolutely the way I would have it in my dreams. However, it doesn't take the cake quite yet. Kamui still hasn't arrived in her designated chair. That was the singular speck of detail that was absent from the miraculous view that I presented myself.

I still waited. Time seemed to have slowed as I stood there, waiting for a princess to arrive. I breathed heavily in both anxiety, and calmly from the surroundings. The combination was atypical, I stood anxious awaiting the outcome, yet it was quelled by the pleasing aroma of tea. My ears caught birds chanting their lovely songs, and wind chimes playing in the distance. Both played a song that complimented both the tea's precious aroma and the warmth laying on me.

At other moments, the peaceful combination was to be ignored by my own mind. This proceeded with several thoughts of panic and what ifs. It would continue to conquer my conscious, and would later on decline and I would return to reality.

I was caught off guard, being lost in my thoughts. My muscles tensed up as my eyes laid on Kamui walking toward me. I initiated casually by merely sitting in the chair, proceeding in waiting. I gave an attempt to relax myself, but miserably failed as she stepped closer.

I sighed, and murmured under my breath. My posture changed naturally as her presence became clearer. This tended to be a habit, when I used to stand by Kamui's side as a butler. I adjusted the collar that lived on my neck and my patience was yet even more irritable.

She arrived. My breathing was lighter. I had an expectancy of Kamui ignoring me as she did the previous incident. My judgment was stood corrected. Words came from her mouth.

"Oh, you decided to flatter me with tea? How amusing." She gave out an unnatural glare that placed my flawless display to shame. She seemed to masquerade as a new person around me.

I have took note of her recent behaviors, and they happen to be absurd. In the midst of others, she would not conceal her typical ways. Unlike here, when she lingered around me. She begins an act, to treat me like a peasant. That is extremely insulting. Mozu was once a peasant, and Kamui never has displayed such impolite manners.

I tried to be as pure as possible. "Yes, Lady—"

She placed a hand in front of me. "Don't you dare speak of such a title! I do not hold any time for someone who is a rebel like you!"

"Kamui!" I breathed. I was on the brink of an action twice as risky as the tea meeting; telling her off. Courage is a trait I lack in general, due to a rule I once lived with: A butler would never oppose their leader. Nevertheless, she is no longer that if she wishes to treat me like such rubbish. I was no longer shackled from this guideline.

"You cannot lash out such filth from someone just because they have gone against their wishes only once! You must have the ability to forgive beings despite how demonic! Please, dear Kamui!"

Her eyes shut tight with anger. "Why do you conceive that I would lay mercy on you?"

"That is because I can recall your past actions. Remember Zola? Even though he had the plan of capture, you still sought the good in him. The outcome was tremendous as well. The influence you have once displayed laid an impact on him. Do not miss the opportunity to use this power once more!" I breathed heavily after the long speech. The words that were said were unrealistic of me. The topics I just laid upon on would have never been spoken of around anyone else. Why have I done the action around her?

Despite my questions on the inspiring song, her face altered. The mask was taken off to reveal a much more empathetic person. "Jakob, I'm—"

"Sorry?" There was my rude self, returning to the table.

"I…think so." I was able to sense her stiff body easing. She fell silent of anger. I was beginning to believe my fond old memories would dawn once more.

I was wronged. The mask was laid upon her face again. "You must have set a trap! Why am I hear talking to such utter rubbish? People such as you do not even deserve to lay eyes on me!" She snapped.

The substance inside of me was beginning to depart. I gained the feeling that nothing could work at all. There was a want to fall to my knees, and begin to cry.

I grabbed myself by the hand. No. I mustn't give up on Kamui!

"Hold on, just a moment! Your behavior reflects a person of evildoing! If I cannot even have the right to look at you, then you cannot possibly end this forsaken war!" Where was this courage originating from!?

Her eyes shot a vile glare. "How dare you say that!? I have made admirable progress!"

"Well, that 'admirable progress' you speak of came from a person that was trusting, loving, and friendly. She was a remarkable leader no doubt. You are not that person. You tend to be selfish and unpleasant! You tend to act like everything revolves around you!" I began to pace as she fell silent, conveniently. "I cannot bear this putrid soul no longer! You are not grateful of the deeds I've done in recent times, nor have you gave any thanks! I should have never asked you where your respect has gone. You are practically a demon!" I pointed at her, and I saw the tears forming.

She breathed deeply, tried to refrain her weeping, and spoke. "Why insult me!? I cannot change who I am, Jakob." She ran up the latter, to her room.

I expected her to return with her Noble Yato in hand, but I knew deeply that what she said for the most part wasn't her. There was no way she would attempt to kill me, would she!? I guess only time will tell.

Only now I realized my tea was getting cold as the wind blew fiercely. I cried. I began to feel that what was once dreamed would never come.

 **I tried to make some sort of turn into the story itself. I also hope this is an improvement from the previous chapters. Whether it is or isn't, please leave a review as to why you think that is. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, whenever you want to know a chapter is in progress, you can check out my author's profile. Near the beginning of it, I leave a list of stories that are coming with new chapters soon.**


	9. Reflection: Tea and Foul Words

Kamui's POV

I breathed deeply, attempting to take in what happened. Thoughts began to attack the mind, questions of myself and who I recently spoke to. Thinking up everything at once began to pain my head, pounding in sync with my heartbeat. I blinked and stopped my thought process for a second to try taking it in once more. The presence of my own living space put my head aching to an end. Letting myself rest for only a mere second allowed me to sort out my questions:

Why was he spitting words against me? What exactly have I done for him to do that? It is possible that he began to do so out of anger from me firing him. I do believe that to be an idiotic excuse to begin yet more rebellious speeches towards me. Unless, I have done actions beyond that. However, if I did, I have clearly missed them. He tried to get the point across that I am a "demon."

Am I really a person of evildoing? I gazed upon my reflection. My eyes shone a light tint of pink from the tears I witnessed, my locks bearing a darker shade of blonde than on average, and everything in between seemed typical.

It is impossible that what he called me claims true. What I have done so far in terms of the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr is purely positive. Also, why would the Yato choose me if I was unrighteous? There is absolutely no evidence on his suit that shows it. I feel confident at that.

Wait, what about outside of battle? Have I influenced my fellow soldiers to do wrong? Not at all. It was only yesterday I was telling Kaze of how a good person he is. It seemed to boost his very own self-esteem. I have recently also helped my sister Sakura how to speak to other people, but I am unsure of whether that worked out or not.

It is all settled. Jakob is creating excuses. For what is something that remains unclear. Was he just using a tactic to get his job back? To prove I was useless? Maybe, but he has also done a few good deeds just as predicted a while back.

If he still thinks I am a beast, then I will show him otherwise! To fix this is to accept the tea he offered just a little bit ago. That way, he will see the purity of my soul, who I really am! Not a figment of his idiotic imagination, the one that claimed me a faceless! Or at least, a creature to nearly resemble one.

I ignored my appearance and stepped out the door, not thinking once what was to come.

Leaving my room, I saw an ex-butler sit by the same chair he was earlier. His head laid on the table, arms crossed under it. By the looks of it, he was crying. Tea was spilt all over on the ground, and harsh winds lie. The rest of the fortress beyond seemed to be bustling with conversation, as it was dinner hour. The livelihood of the mess hall seemed tempting, but I had to go with my original plan.

"Jakob?" I called.

"Go away, you bloody hater," Jakob replied with anger.

As much as I was angry towards him, I tried to emotionally support Jakob. "Look, it is o-"

"NO, IT IS NOT!" He interrupted with a yell. "I DO NOT EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Yes you do but not—"My patience is nearly gone.

"NOT WHAT!? For crying out loud Kamui, I am tired! Tired of trying to be nice when all your behavior is the opposite!" He continued to talk as his head was down.

"What do you mean?" Finally, I can finish a sentence.

"Even the little things slip by you! Have you not noticed?" His sobbing intensified.

Things began to come back to me. Much has gone on lately, and he has done a lot for me in the past that I haven't realized. All he wanted to do in the first place was to return to his past lifestyle. Then, flashbacks of the good old Nohrian days aroused. With all the stress that I have carried, I can see himself in me.

"Do you wish to talk about it, Jakob?"

His head lifted. His eyes were shot red. His hair has no change however. "I need to make tea first! Then, the conversation shall start."

"Alright, go on." I ushered him to leave to create more herbal drink.

Was this truly the correct choice? Whatever he tells me, will it be sincere? Will he lie? Will it be more excuses much like before? Only a few more minutes…

He returns with what I could call the best tasting tea around. It was hot, but not scolding. Perfect to a tee. The conversation begun casually. How did the mood change so rapidly?

"Sorry for the long wait," It just seemed like he was ignoring what happened earlier.

"Not a problem," I took a hesitant sip, wondering what phrases he would throw at me next.

"I wanted to talk about my 'rebellious action' that took place a week ago."

"M-hm. What about it?" I grew skeptical.

"The reason why I denied my action was…because of…" Great, he begins to mock my hesitancy. I think?

He continued. "I was extremely stressed. There were loads of customers on that faithful day."

"You never had that problem before. What makes this differ from the other days?"

"What really happened was you ran me over with work, a new task of yours."

"Ugh! Are you accusing me of such rubbish? You were being rude by denying!"

"In my defense, I interrupted my services to check out the puppets, then came back!"

"You disobeyed me!"

"Can you not LET THAT GO!?" He began to yell louder.

"NO!" I breathed. "No. I can't. You were acting differently. You are not the same person I once met," The intensity was cooling off a tad.

"Well, you are not either, and I've complained of it!" He began to walk away. "To the WHOLE army!"

Could I actually believe him? It remained that he prefers the usage of lies rather than the real story. Was there really a reason he did such?

I find myself lucky I did not commence a physical fight with him. Though, I grew very tense. Therefore, the possibility is not out of reach.

With some effort, I got up, abandoned the beverage, and decided to seek for an activity more significant.

 ***Jakob and Kamui attained support level B***

 **This is the last chapter I will write before school begins for me. With that in mind, typing up chapters may slow down drastically. I am not quite sure yet, but it is a warning. And, thank you for reading.**


	10. Mirrored Gossip

Jakob's POV

Has she really gone mad? The words she spat included an accusation of me being completely different. That statement is terribly false. My intuition has inferred that she is ruthless rather than me being wrong. Really, that is the case. I did all Kamui commanded, and yet she refuses praise but rather continue with hate.

Was that all a plot? Would the Hoshidan Noble really decide to push me out of her cause? Maybe to show the 'wrong' in me, and have all the other soldiers to her side? I fear that could happen.

A face of a hero, only to cause trouble within. Promotes the good in others, only to pain a target in secret. Is that the kind of spirit that lies inside of her? Kamui, the one of dragon blood, actually grim at heart?

If this accusation deems true, a deed needs done. Any wrong should be corrected, right?

The mind begins to crackle, with the body taut. Something has begun to come in mind. A light shines. However, the plan that I have thought of, is it just? If I want Kamui righteous, shall I be as well?

No. I will treat her with the second butler golden rule: "If thy master is corrupted, by all means, lay corrupt behavior by them, for they do not deserve better."

Yes, that seems proper. A rule such as this as a rare case, but I have broken golden rule one before, which I remember being: "Thou shalt not command against thy master."

Me, telling her off. A misdeed driven by anger.

 _You are practically a demon!_ The phrase echoed through the body, allowing myself to shiver.

Did I really deserve to exert my emotions like that? Did Kamui deserve that?

A gentle breeze swayed past me. It wind whispered to me, giving off a message to calm down. I got up, and realized that the army was traveling very soon. That meant the preparation phase is about to commence. My duties suddenly slapped me.

I have to deal with _Lady_ Kamui again….Great.

I dusted off old tears and sorrow, and abandoned the sad table that remained to bear sad tidings. It was without a second look or a farewell that I left it.

Looking onward, the soldiers bustled about quietly in the midafternoon. There was Lord Takumi, teaching Setsuna the proper bow technique. Takumi readjusted the arms of the clueless child we call a retainer.

Turning to others, Kagero was silently painting a portrait. Subaki strived in his practice while at an attempt to top Hana's performance.

Every aspect before me was nothing but typical. I yawned just looking at it. Surroundings seemed still for the most part, and noise was limited to grunts from training. Anything peaceful such as this made me feel tired.

Well, time to work then. To my right was the mess hall, which I walked in to stock food for Kamui. Just as last time. I only do this for Kamui. Anyone else either had their retainer or themselves to gather. There are a few select differences today however. I have been fired, but I work out of habit. Also, I feel a slight pain undertaking the task.

Yes, it is now painful to accomplish this. Kamui's ways leave most motivation left to complete the chore. Despite that, I did it anyway. My mind hoped for a difference being made, but my empty self knew already it would not.

The door opened, and Azura stood at the counter. She appeared exhausted. Her water-like locks were ragged, and her face mirrored my pain.

"Hello, Azura."

She finally noticed me. "Why hello, Jakob." A faint smile was shown.

"I would like to order some sushi." I stated plainly.

"Ah, yes. The rice and fish combo." She walked over to the kitchen.

Her tone worried me. She sounded as if sleep has not been part of her agenda for a while now.

"Here you go," the water maiden handed me exactly what I ordered. Almost. One detail was different.

It was burnt. "Azura, are you sure you had sleep recently?"

"Of course, Takumi."

"No, you haven't." I spoke bluntly. "I am Jakob."

"Sorry," She apologized. "But, I have slept well."

I shook my head and was confused at her statement. "Can I just make some sushi myself?"

"Go ahead," she yawned and walked out the door.

In my hands lie flawless sushi I created myself. Water was sealed in a bottle as well. Kamui's secondary weapons were also polished to the brim. I brought her necessities outside her room. I could tell she was not present, but that did not intrude me. Other tasks required to be done.

As I walked toward the Smithy to upgrade my trusty dagger, I saw the blonde princess stand along with other teammates. She whispered and they all laughed.

I stood in silence. I was not noticed by the group. Some scolding force poured on me. A bad feeling roused. What if she was speaking of my 'Misdoings'?

I never have imagined her to gossip like that. It is much unlike her. Did it really take me eons to find that out? She has _not_ been herself!

A rage built up in me, but that was simply ignored. Arguing was an action I have grown tired of. I stood there, at an attempt to catch fragments.

"It was difficult, he decided to….He wasn't….I tried to, but…."

That was it. A roar of soldiers filled the surroundings. My knees felt tension, a good sign to leave.

When trying to calm down, or move my mind elsewhere, that was proven difficult. My head had the want to conjure up just more accusations and theories. The weapon shone brilliantly in my hand, but sadly did not stand a chance from the cry in my mind.

A slave was how I felt. Sad as one, I went to my room to cry.

 **It is definitely difficult to believe it has been a little over a year since I have started! The first chapter began as just some idea I came up with, having no intention to create a large expansion to go with it. I had solely a small idea, and now, many more has come up. Thank you for being loyal and have read thus far!**


	11. Hidden Capital: Part One

Kamui's POV

After enough time of preparation, it is finally time to witness the next part of the journey. Never do I look forward to it a lot, as feeling tense is not fun. Needless to say, it is all necessary. The whole army is well aware of the potential danger that lurks. If we did not even try, the outcome could be tragic.

After calling upon Lilith to transport us back to the real world, we came across where we last stepped: Demon's Falls. Of course, solely the last trickles of lava connected to the bend toward Windmire. No Stoneborn was placed where we were, so safely did we travel.

Abandoning an area I loathe, Demon's Falls and Windmire made some sort of transition. The lava contrasted the dark sky, at least offering some warmth. This sad town, on the other hand, felt much more frigid. Breaths were visible around the entire army. Stars winked and the moon was entirely exposed above us.

Then, I realized it. Home. Where I recently left. The place I once called a sanctuary. The pleasant memories of being a captivated child was entirely welcoming at the moment. I would adore seeing my Nohrian siblings while drinking tea.

Leaving them made me come to think of how much I changed. While I am well aware of what has been going on, my heart ignores how they reacted. I just miss them more than ever.

"Ryoma," I called my true brother.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what it is like to miss someone?" I looked up at the Nohrian sky.

"Of course," he smiled and gestured at me.

"Anyone besides me?" I asked.

"Well, I did miss my father." He replied in a somewhat hesitant tone.

"Why do you not miss him now?"

"Let's just say I just got used to it." He shrugged.

"Oh, Ryoma. It seems as if you do miss him even now." I felt empathetic. I could read that he was hiding something.

"Kamui," He sighed. "The pain it gave me is not a good topic at the moment."

"I'm sorry, big brother…"

"It was never your fault." He smiled faintly.

"It's just," I held my shoulders with my arms crossed. "I have been hit hard."

He looked at me with these somewhat bewildered look. "What?" Then it clicked. "Oh! Yes, this whole war business, correct?"

"No, not just that." I huffed.

"And you expect me to know?"

"Well, not entirely."

"We've talked about this before?"

"Sort of, but that was a while ago." My mind thought of the arena, when I remember sparring being fun.

"I have been busy myself, Kamui." He tried to reassure me. "Believe me, it is pretty difficult. You just have to balance it out. Do you not believe in yourself?"

"I have been questioning myself lately."

"If you would like to speak, I am all for it." He invited.

I felt it was not time to say anything, because Silas decided to jump in. "Hello, friends." He waved and walked in between us. His breath was just as exposed like the rest of us. His face was red from the cold. "So, Windmire."

"Yup," I sighed. "Are you trying to be near me so you can talk about all of your nostalgic times here?"

"No," he replied. "As much as I wish I could, I cannot. I am here to warn you."

"What of?" An eyebrow raised.

"Hear me out. Nohr is not as evil as you think."

I was shocked. "There is no way you are serious!" Garon flashed in my head back when he threatened to kill Kaze and Rinkah. When he killed Sumeragi.

Ryoma added onto that. "Have you gone mad, Silas? They killed my father!"

"Again, take this with a grain of salt. Anyway, I know why they wage war against you."

We gestured for him to add on to his word. He got us a little closer to him. "Nohr is poor in resources. They have no choice but to plunder other countries such as yours, heir. Notice that they have no sun." He pointed to the stars.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Explain Garon's threats of killing. Why did he use me as a pawn!?"

"Kamui, I am thinking of before he acted like that. I lived on the streets, not you. So, I recognized what citizens were suffering from. I have seen the homeless with nothing. Nowadays, they are scraps for the Faceless that roam the street!"

I was silent. "So…why do you think that it is like that?"

"No sun." He stated plainly.

"Wrong." I corrected. "Garon is taking all of the food for his pleasure."

"How are you certain? You have not been with him for a while now!"

"Ahem." Ryoma caught our attention. "Whether or not it does happen, we do not know. All we do is that we need this war to end. If that requires us Hoshidans killing Garon or creating an agreement, we do not know. Right, Kamui?"

"Yes, I would prefer peace by agreement, despite my hate towards him."

We all walked speechless for a while.

Continuing on, I had yet to lay eyes on a single soul that lived there. The area remained the way it was; cold and dark. The rest of the army behind me seemed to shiver harder than what was seen earlier. That should mean we are close. At least, I hope so. My bare feet began to ache with every step against the cold soil. It felt like whatever my feet felt resonated with the rest of me. They felt cold, so my body had a slight reaction from it.

My body was becoming a little colder than I was used to. So, when I saw a shadowy figure ahead of me, I believed my eyes deceived me. Albeit my situation, my assumption was false.

There was an actual man standing there.

"Well, looks like you are on the wrong side of the street, kiddos." The rough voice began.

I peered my eyes on him. I could only make out a shape of a man, and that was it. I remained quiet.

"Speechless, eh? You are not much like the commoners around here, I see. They usually shriek and run."

No one responded.

"And, what's with the getup?" He asked. "Are you part of some foreign circus?" He stepped out. A tip of white hair spiked out, and one foot was shown. "That must mean you are full of loot! Especially with that beautiful weapon in your little, fragile, hands." A slight smile was displayed in front of me after "little" and "fragile" were emphasized.

I was reluctant to do anything, and no one would respond unless I commanded so. The mystery man stepped back and that same old shadowy form appeared once again. He snapped his fingers, and with that, some maids rose from the dark.

"Take care of them," He smiled. "We've a big brawl tonight."

When everything in place seemed frozen, the barrier was thawed. A dagger flew toward Ryoma, who jumped backward. A few more evasive attacks were launched, with every dagger landing on the ground.

"Onward!" I commanded. As usual, the good people around me responded. My army clashed with his. Daggers flew, spells created explosions.

I once believed there was nothing but a sea of maids. However, berserkers and snipers began to appear out of nowhere. Berserkers began trying to slash down our falcon knights Subaki and Hinoka. In the process, snipers began to fly arrows to them as well.

"Get back!" Hana guarded Subaki. "Get a grip on yourself!" She yelled as she slashed a sniper.

"I got it all under control!" He winced. "Don't worry about me!" Hana thankfully ignored it and continued in battle.

Mozu was hitting her stride. As a sniper, she landed a decent amount of critical hits to the foes around her. The growth she experienced made me smile. Sadly, only for a short while. I got occupied once again by the constant chaos.

Success was created through the army with little issue. I had yet to witness injury or fatigue from any of our members. They all went through a drill-like flow from training in past times. The experience of battle was nothing new to our army. Even growing numb of watching others suffer became something in others.

No POV:

 _In a forest far away, a soul stood. They have been troubled in recent time, but have felt content doing their own time of pondering. Although at peace, it ended. Pressure was laid on the unfortunate soul. A pink beam of light shone through their body, afflicting great pain. It happened to it three separate times, and the being collapsed._

Kamui's POV

When I believed it was time to defeat Shura, I was corrected. Several maids appeared with pink eyes, ready to launch their merciless weapons. _Where are all of these coming from!?_ I grasped my Noble Yato harder and began to call commands. Takumi, Mozu, Setsuna, and Rinkah stormed in to defeat the maids.

I myself was blocking daggers with the sacred weapon held with both hands. This protected my younger sister Sakura, who began to become frightened by the sudden attack. "T-thank you!" was how she replied as she remained behind me for some time.

It seemed as if the storm was not going to end. The maids did not stop coming. _Are they human?_ I was beginning to wonder where the source was coming from. Due to the blur the color silver surrounding us, the possibility was no there.

I wanted to advance, but I began to grow nervous. My bare feet were in danger of stepping on sharp shapes that laid on the floor. Around me, the others were reluctant as well. The situation grew dire. My comrades were showing signs of fatigue. Sakura would have tended to the others, but we were all separated by a field of knives. Her rod broke, and was just as exhausted. Azama was cursed with the same issue.

"Come on, little piggys!" Shura taunted. "The wolf is hungry," his hand rubbed against his bow.

I was beginning to feel lost hope. Will we make it out alive?


End file.
